Barrage
, also known as Sshot, Shot, , or X-Fight is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Barrage usually allows a character to perform a physical attack more than once each turn and is usually connected to the Ranger job class, and the Gunner job class in later games in the series. In some games, it is the upgraded form of Double Attack. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Barrage is the command ability of the Ranger job class in the Nintendo DS version, which allows the user to attack a random enemy four times. Each damage done is equal to the following: : Damage Per Hit = Original Damage x Factor The Factor is as follows: *Job Level 1-20 = 0.2 *Job Level 21-70 = 0.3 *Job Level 71-99 = 0.4 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rapid Fire is a Band ability formed by combining Ceodore and Tsukinowa's attack commands with Palom's Black Magic. It attacks all enemies with a bombardment of fireballs. Final Fantasy V Rapid Fire is the level 4 ability for the Ranger job, learned for 405 ABP. It hits four random targets at half damage, each hit ignoring defense. If used with Dual Wield it will hit eight times in succession. This can be combined with Spellblade despite the 4 attacks looking normal, lending to tactics for high damage with the right weapon (Such as Excalibur or a no-run Brave Blade) and Flare. Rapid Fire also does not dispel Confusion, Sleep, or Control, will not provoke any counters, and any special abilities from weapons will not be activated at all. Final Fantasy VI The Master's Scroll Relic (known as the Offering in the SNES version) allows the character to hit attack random targets four times, with half the attack power of a regular attack. Coupled with the Genji Glove Relic, the user can attack eight times in succession. In the SNES version equipping Master's Scroll changes the attack command to X-Fight, but this was removed in the GBA remake. There is a Master's Scroll Bug in the game concerning the Master's Scroll where certain weapons have special damage algorithms that ignore the damage reduction penalty. Additionally, there is a glitch involving using the Master's Scroll with the Capture command; after having Locke use Capture while equipped with the Master's Scroll (or any character using two Thief Knives), the first item stolen will always be stolen, but any items that ''would be stolen afterward will not be added to the player's inventory (unless the monster is alone). Any items stolen after the first item cannot be stolen again under any circumstances, meaning that some items, such as Ultima Weapon's Ribbon, are lost. ''Final Fantasy VII A leveled up Double Cut Materia replaces an ordinary 2x-Cut command with the 4x-Cut command. 4x-Cut attacks random targets four times consecutively. Final Fantasy IX Rapid Fire appears as an enemy ability used by Python. It deals minor non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XI Barrage is a Ranger ability, available starting at level 30 and allows a ranger to output a lot of damage quickly. The ability can be used once every five minutes, and will randomly select a number of arrows between two and six and shoot them all together. This can further be boosted by Hunter's Bracers +1 (+1 shot) and/or Desultor Tassets that have been augmented with "Barrage+1". The ability creates a lot of enmity if all the hits are successful. It is, however, a useful ability for Rangers to have in order to build TP quickly. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fran learns Barrage at level 45, which launches successive attacks on an opponent. Its power can be upgraded by equipping the Dueling Mask accessory, which gives the Hunter's Monograph bonus. Balthier has a similar ability called Tri-Shot, which attacks a single enemy three times. Rapid Fire is a separate ability from Barrage, and is a support ability for Balthier that reduces the time between his attacks. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Balthier's Sky Pirate job has the ability Barrage, which costs 1,200 JP. It lets Balthier attack an enemy four times in a row, each shot dealing half damage. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Bartz's EX Burst is Spellblade - Dual Wield - Rapid Fire, based on a set-up of abilities from ''Final Fantasy V. The attack launches eight strikes against the opponent, after which Bartz forms the Brave Blade and performs a devastating final blow. ''Final Fantasy Brigade Gallery Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Command Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities